cata_and_jikus_rp_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland)
Palermo (Lucreshia Kirkland) is the daughter of Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) and England (Arthur Kirkland). She is the younger sister of Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) and London (Helena Kirkland). She is also the elder sister of Trapani (Nico Kirkland). Personality Palermo is a bit stubborn and strong-willed like her father. However, she is really good with kids just like her mother. She is a magic wielder like both of her parents, but her proficiency is lacking. This is cause for arguments between her and London. Description Palermo has shoulder length brown hair and bright blue eyes, making her look nearly identical to her mother. She typically wears less-feminine clothes and loves wearing black and white together. She also wears a lock necklace that she's had for years now. Family * Sicily (Carissa Kirkland) - Mother * England (Arthur Kirkland) - Father * Brighton (Ezekiel Kirkland) - Older Brother * London (Helena Kirkland) - Older Sister * Trapani (Nico Kirkland) - Younger Brother * Heraklion (Xan Karpusi) - Future Brother-in-Law * Camden (Charlotte Karpusi) - Niece * Ibiza (Alba Vargas) - Aunt Side * South Italy (Lovino Vargas) - Uncle Side * Sardinia (Carmelia Beilschmidt) - Aunt Side * Prussia (Gilbert Beilschmidt) - Uncle Side * North Italy (Feliciano Vargas) - Uncle Side * America (Alfred F. Jones) - Uncle Side * Ibiza Town (Dominic Vargas) - Cousin Side * Rome (Chiara Vargas) - Cousin Side * Santa Eulalia (Adriana Vargas) - Cousin Side * Pompeii (Sergio Vargas) - Cousin Side * Berlin (Alexa Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side * Cagliari (Liliana Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side * Lanusei (Allegra Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side * Halle (Renate Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side * Ostritz (Reiner Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side * Oristano (Luca Beilschmidt) - Cousin Side * Venice (Carmelo Vargas) - Cousin Side * Missouri (Max Jones) - Cousin Side * Hawaii (Hualani Jones) - Cousin Side * Honolulu (Kalei Karpusi) - First Cousin Once Removed Side * Napili (Philo Karpusi) - First Cousin Once Removed Side * Jefferson City (Alexander Jones) - First Cousin Once Removed Side * Kansas City (Xiao-Dan Jones) - First Cousin Once Removed Side * Saint Louis (Langdon Jones) - First Cousin Once Removed [Father's Side * Britannia (Rosalie Kirkland) - Grandmother Side * Grandpa Rome/Roman Empire (Lupo Vargas) - Great-Grandfather Side Relationships LATER Trivia * In the RPs, Palermo is played by Jiku. * Her character design was created by Jiku. * Palermo's birthday (27 May) is related to the date that a famous general entered Palermo right before it, and all of Sicily, was unified with the Kingdom of Italy. * Palermo participated in the Hunger Games (i.e. "Palermo's Survival Game"). In fact, she was the cause of the games to begin with. Her death at the hands of Minsk caused the most emotional turmoil. * Palermo's color in the RP is one shade darker than her mother Sicily's color. * Palermo has yet to be to a World Meeting. * Palermo is the 3rd born in her family and the 2nd daughter. * Her voice claim, as identified by Jiku, is Sumia (Fire Emblem: Awakening) done by Danielle Judovits.